Indirect lighting is not new. Such lighting has been widely adopted as a means of illumination and, for domestic and display purposes, an inverted reflector is used secured to the upper end of a stand so as to direct light upwardly toward the ceiling. It is the purpose of this invention to employ the kind of indirect lighting where the reflector is inverted to direct the light toward the ceiling in combination with lamp stands comprised of stacked modules of predetermined different configurations which enables grouping lamp stands of several different predetermined configurations not only to provide a unique display of lamps, but also to produce unique lighting and, at times, by simple substitution of plants for some of the lighting, provide in combination an indirectly lighted plant display. Further objects of the invention are to provide modular lamp stands wherein the basic modular construction can be inexpensively molded and easily assembled to provide distinctiveness.